


Wax

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Graphic Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special surprise for Ricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> _For Maria, on her birthday. *smooch*_

JC doesn't get to see -- doesn't _get_ \-- Ricky very often, and he loves Ricky any way he can get him.

But this…this is how he loves him best.

Spread out like a feast for the senses, his skin rippled with goosebumps, muscles held tense with wanting, with hunger, with need.

In the flickering candlelight, Ricky's body shines, each drop of sweat glimmering, teasing JC.

He gives in, leans in to lick at the droplets dotting Ricky's chest, slicks his tongue over each nipple in turn. Ricky shivers violently and arches toward the sensation, gasping.

"JC--"

"Mmm." He licks again, suckles until the nipple is a hard, tight nub against his tongue. "Got a surprise for you," JC whispers against Ricky's chest. "You want it?"

"Yeah. I want it." Ricky sounds breathless, usually smooth voice rough and ragged. "Please. JC."

JC bites his lip to hide his smile, and turns to the table where the bee's wax candles rest. Ricky twitches when JC flicks the lighter on.

It takes a minute for the candle to heat, and JC makes sure to hold it up higher than he normally would, to start, because these candles burn hotter. Ricky watches him silently, eyes dark and hungry. Only the pulse jumping at the base of his throat gives him away.

He hisses softly when the first drops hit his skin, small dots of white forming over his pecs. JC tilts the candle slowly, drawing the moment out, watching Ricky's eyes flutter shut in anticipation.

A small ring of droplets to circle first one nipple, then the other, a stripe of translucent white connecting the two. Ricky writhes on the bed, body rising to meet the candle and it's hot, liquid kiss.

"You're gorgeous like this," JC murmurs, bringing the candle closer to Ricky's body. Fresh sweat dots his chest, reflecting the flame until it seems like there are dozens of tiny flames licking at Ricky. He leans in close and laps at the salt-sweet drops, licks over the smooth, hard drops of wax to the nipple. Ricky's moan is throaty, ragged, pleading. JC tilts the candle -- so close to Ricky, now, it'll feel like blades of heat cutting into him -- and dribbles the wax directly onto his nipple, standing up, begging prettily.

"_Fuck_\--" Ricky growls, shuddering. JC does it again, and a third time, each layer of wax pulling a string of Spanish curses and pleading words from Ricky.

When both nipples are coated thoroughly JC leans in to lick at them, nudging at them through the waxy layers. Ricky's whole body trembles, and JC sets the candle back on the table -- blowing it out first -- and leans in close.

"Okay?" He breathes the word into Ricky's ear, licks and then nips at the fleshy lobe.

"Si, y quiero mas. Please. More--" Hoarse, rough words that JC swallows down. Ricky tastes like sugar and sweat, his mouth hot like the candle's flame, tongue slick and seeking. JC's happy to alternate kisses with bites, pulling on Ricky's lower lip with gentle tugs, then nipping harder at the vein standing out, throbbing, in Ricky's neck.

He smoothes his hand down Ricky's body, fingers sliding over the wax, sliding lower to encircle Ricky's dick. He's hard, crown slick with pre-come, and Ricky groans into their kiss when JC probes at the small slit with one finger. He paints streaks of moisture on Ricky's dick then tugs at the cockring binding him.

"Got kinda snug, huh?"

Ricky chokes out a laugh. "You could say that." He pushes his hips up, asking, but JC pulls his hand away, reaches for the candle again.

"Not yet, cat," he says, grinning. "Soon enough, promise."

"Uh-huh," is all Ricky says, all he gets to say. JC doesn't give him any warning, just tips the candle, dribbling heat up and down his stomach.

The muscles ripple as Ricky tries to move into and away from the heat, and for just a minute JC wishes he were the one there, liquid streaks of hot pain dripping down onto him. His own muscles clench and release in sympathy, and he dribbles more wax, making a criss-cross pattern on Ricky's stomach that moves slowly downward.

"You're a fucking _tease_," Ricky gasps, wriggling almost desperately in between drips. He's spattered and speckled with wax, flushed and streaked with red beneath them, body sleek with sweat.

He's absolutely fucking beautiful.

"Sweet talk'll get you anywhere," JC says, shifting on the bed. He laps at the moisture slicking the head of Ricky's dick, bitter-salt exploding across his tongue.

Ricky whines low in his throat, and there's a creaking noise above them where he's gripping the headboard so hard.

JC takes Ricky's dick in his hand and pushes it toward Ricky's body, exposing the underside. The wax seems to fall in slow motion, and JC's sure he hears it sizzle on Ricky's skin as he follows the pale blue vein. Ricky jerks once then goes still; only his chest moves, heaving as he tries to breathe through pain, the heat.

"More," he snarls, when JC shifts. "Please. I want. I need it--"

Hard words for him to say; JC knows this. He nods and strokes his fingers upward, feels the wax -- still warm -- pull a little with the motion. Dips the candle again, catching the tip of one finger as well as dribbling a streak of white down the other side of Ricky's dick.

The heat is--searing. So hot it's a flash against his skin before fading just a little, dulling as his heartbeat picks up. Ricky's quivering beneath him, breath coming in fast, ragged pants. There's a tiny smear of dark against his lip; JC thinks he might have bitten it just now.

"Stay still," he warns, taking Ricky in hand. The cockring comes off with two quick snaps, and Ricky surges upward. Beneath the wax he's hot, skin so soft, so delicate. JC's just as hard, just as ready as Ricky is, orgasm waiting to blindside both of them.

Another slow-motion moment, and JC's hand shakes just a little this time, but from nerves or excitement, he can't say. He licks his lips and tips the candle, letting heat fall onto the head of Ricky's dick one drop at a time. Ricky tenses with each drop, a low growl emphasizing each droplet. JC does it over and over until the small slit is covered.

Ricky's still moaning when JC pinches the flame out and tosses the nub of the candle. The moans increase when JC moves between his legs and pushes them up and open, sliding inside the heat of Ricky's body in one, smooth stroke.

It's so fucking good, it's like coming home. Ricky's slick with oil, but still tight around him, and so soft and hot. JC licks at Ricky's mouth desperately, tastes copper on his tongue and on Ricky's lips when he kisses him.

A dozen strokes, maybe less, and JC's grunting things like, "I love you" and "God, you're good", words falling from his mouth like the wax drops from the candle. He bites down on the tendon on the side of Ricky's neck, sucking at the heat there as orgasm tears through him.

Ricky shakes apart beneath JC's hands and his mouth, body arching upward when JC takes him in, licking and sucking at his dick. He can't taste _Ricky_ through the wax, but he feels the streaks of heat, feels Ricky's dick throb and pulse against his tongue as he comes. Ricky cries out when JC pulls the wax off, and JC tastes several more spurts against his tongue -- tastes Ricky, this time -- as he comes again.

They're both quiet for long minutes afterward, except for desperate panting as they try to get their breathing under control. Ricky flops one arm outward, narrowly missing whacking JC on the head, and gropes until he finds JC's hand.

"I think you killed me," he says, squeezing JC's hand once.

JC smiles and curls toward him. What a mess they're going to have to clean up, later. "You're welcome."

~fin~


End file.
